Диана Шейд-Ренард
) Слоун МакГиннис Ханна Лойд (старше) Николь Стейнведелл (взрослая, спустя 20 лет) |Первое появление= |Сезоны=3, 4, 5, 6 сезон |Изображение2=521-Diana_woged_eyes.png |Галерея = Галерея }}Принцесса Диана Шейд-Ренард — дочь Адалинды Шейд и Шона Ренарда. Она на 3/4 ведьма, на 1/4 человек. История Сезон 3 Адалинда делает УЗИ, и врач говорит, что она может услышать два сердцебиения, но у нее не близнецы. Это может быть просто эхо, и волноваться не о чем. ( ) Когда Адалинда втирала пасту в живот, из-под кожи показались ручки ребенка. Позже, когда ведьма спала, ребенок прижался лицом к животу, после чего лицо стало черепом. Боли для Адалинды были невыносимыми, и она кричала в агонии. Адалинда встречается со Стефанией, которая говорит, что ребенок очень активно развивается и потому может родиться раньше, чем следует, и будет лучше, если Адалинда будет скрываться от принца Виктора. Затем Стефания дает ведьме корень мандрагоры, жуя который, Адалинда сможет замедлить процесс развития. ( ) Адалинда рожает и восстанавливает свои силы. Когда Мейснер звонит Шону и сообщает о рождении ребенка, тот говорит, что примет меры по защите Адалинды и дочери. Позже, когда Мейснер дотрагивается до волос Адалинды, они обвивают его руку. Девочка раскрывает свои фиолетовые светящиеся глаза, а затем волосы отпускают его руку. ( ) Когда Мейснер возвращается в хижину, Адалинда держит дочь на руках. И когда ведьма говорит о том, что она замерзла, девочка силой мысли зажигает бревна в камине. ( ) Мать с ребенком была замечена посреди леса, в то время как Виктор пытается найти их. Ребенок начал плакать, но когда Адалинда сообщила, что девочка голодна, Мейснер попросил покормить ее позже, поскольку было не лучшее время. Мейснер доводит Адалинду до дороги, и звонит Шону, который сообщает, что пришлет машину. ( ) Адалинда с ребенком находилась в машине, когда Мейснер пошел проверить округу. Пока его не было, Адалинда с ребенком была захвачена агентами Феррат, но Келли Беркхард спасла их. И перед тем, как сесть в самолет, Адалинда целует Мейснера на прощание в щеку и благодарит за помощь и заботу. Адалинда интересуется у Келли, работает ли она на Сопротивление, но так говорит, что чем меньше знает ведьма, тем лучше. Позже ребенок начинает плакать из-за шума самолета. Келли показывает Адалинде, где нужно тереть под ушами ребенка, чтобы успокоить ее. Пока Адалинда спит, и Келли играет с девочкой медальоном, глаза ребенка становятся фиолетовыми, и силой мысли она держит медальон в воздухе. Когда Адалинда с ребенком и Келли прибыли в Орегон, ведьма с ребенком оказалась посередине поля. К ней подошел фермер и хотел вызвать шерифа, но Келли вырубила его, и они угнали его пикап. Келли привозит Адалинду с ребенком к Нику и Джульетте, которые против присутствия ведьмы, и вдруг ребенок использует свои способности: дом сотрясается, столовые приборы на столе гнутся, а стекло в рамке трескается. Тогда Джульетта замечает, что одеяла, в которые завернут ребенок, влажные, и предлагает подняться на второй этаж, чтобы согреть девочку. Укутав ребенка в новое одеяло, Джульетта интересуется у Адалинды о возрасте ребенка, на что та дает неопределенный ответ: «Может быть, 10 дней». Джульетта спрашивает, какое имя дала ведьма девочке, и та отвечает, что случая дать имя ребенку не подвернулось, поскольку до сих пор они были в бегах. Пока Ник, Келли и Джульетта решают, что делать с Адалиндой и ребенком далее, ведьма сбегает, угнав пикап фермера, и едет к Шону. ( ) Позже ребенок с помощью телекинеза удерживает медальон Келли в воздухе. Ребенок просыпается посреди ночи и плачет, после чего повреждает все часы Монро, несмотря на все попытки Розали и Адалинды успокоить ее. Рыжехвост замечает, что у девочки жар, однако ребенок успокаивается сразу же, как только в дом входит Келли. На следующий день, когда Келли «арестовали» за убийство Кэтрин Шейд, Адалинда идет в участок, чтобы сделать заявление. Она сообщает Шону, что, наконец, выбрала имя для девочки: Диана. В то время как ведьма отвлекается на Келли, Шон забирает Диану и отдает ее Виктору. Диана очень удивляет Виктора и Рисполи, выплескивая кофе из стаканчика на окно автомобиля по пути в аэропорт. В аэропорту группа людей, выдающих себя за Сопротивление, «спасают» Диану (хотя на самом деле это Шон, Келли, Ник, Монро и Хэнк), после чего Келли забирает ребенка и увозит из Портленда. Используя свой телекинез, Диана играет с детскими игрушками, и Келли думает, что ей стоит позже научить девочку не использовать свою силу на публике. ( ) Во время пребывания в доме Монро и Розали, Адалинде приснился сон, что Шон вернул ей Диану, но тут же сон преобразился, и Шон отдал Диану не Адалинде, а Виктору. ( ) Сезон 4 Адалинда галлюцинирует: ей кажется, что она держит в руках Диану, которая тут же превращается в свинью. ( ) В последних сериях сезона Келли приезжает с Дианой к Нику, но там её ждет западня. Диану забирают Джульетта и Кеннет и везут к королю Фредерику. Когда они улетают из Портленда, Диана показывает королю на его отражение, которое превращается в череп. В этот момент Мейснер, которого Диана узнает, выбрасывает короля из вертолета. Сезон 5 Черный коготь использует Диану, чтобы заставить её мать сотрудничать с ними. Она с помощью магии пытается влюбить своих родителей друг в друга, но безуспешно. Она с большим подозрением относится к любовнице своего отца, Рэйчел Вуд, считая её угрозой для своей семьи, и, в конечном итоге, убивает её. Когда Диана узнает, что Конрад Бонапарт угрожал Адалинде, она с помощью магии заставляет своего отца убить его. Сезон 6 Шон и Адалинда понимают, что именно Диана заставила отца убить Бонапарта.( ). Адалинда привозит её и Келли в Лавку пряностей. Когда Розали и Адалинда не могут понять, что из себя представляет ткань, в которую было завернуто сокровище тамплиеров, Диана, которая вошла за матерью, увидела знаки и нарисовала их на бумаге.( ). Заклинание, наложенное на Ника действует так хорошо, что даже Диана принимает его за своего отца, но когда она схлынивает глазами в ведьму, то видит не его, из-за чего бросает его в двери. После этого Ник превращается обратно.( ). Диана разговаривает с Адалиндой о Мейснере, а также говорит, что Ева находится за стеной - в туннеле. Адалинда спускается за ней и вытаскивает. Позже Диана сама спускается в туннель. Диана схлынивает глазами и знаки на стенах начинают мерцать фиолетовым светом, Адалинда наблюдает за этим.( ). Адалинда оставляет Диану с Шоном. Ренард получает посылку от неизвестного с открыткой, что это подарок от служащих из его участка. В это время Диану кто-то похищает прямо в его собственном доме, пока тот расписывается за доставку. Пока Шон рассматривает рисунки Дианы, к нему на телефон приходит фото спящей дочери, а затем звонит неизвестный номер. Похитителем Дианы оказывается лейтенант Гроссант, который мстит Ренарду за то, что тот не сделал его капитаном полиции. Он ставит ультиматум Шону: либо тот сделает его начальником участка, либо девочка умрёт. Диана, проснувшись, просит похитителя вернуть её домой, но Гроссант, чтобы напугать ребёнка, схлынивает в львиногрива и чётко даёт понять, что никуда она не вернётся, пока он не получит свою должность. Диана схлынивает глазами и швыряет Гроссанта в стороны по заброшенному зданию. Гроссант звонит Ренарду с мольбой о помощи, сообщая адрес, где они находятся, но тот отвечает, что у него есть дела, а Диана находит похитителя, и Шон слышит крики лейтенанта, что подвергся очередному нападению маленькой ведьмы. Шон Ренард забирает Диану, когда лейтенант уже просит убить его. Отец сообщает дочке, что она может потом ещё поиграть с дядей.( ). Шон Ренард в своём кабинете звонит по видеочату Даше Карпушин и просит узнать, что означает рисунок его дочери. Та говорит, что перезвонит как только узнает. Позже она рассказывает Шону о том, что это какое-то пророчество и советует присматривать за дочерью.( ). Монро, Хэнк, Ву, Розали, Адалинда находятся в лофте, где Ева и Ник показывают зеркало, в котором видели череп и рассказывают о нём, что видели. Ник говорит, что видел череп во сне, а Диана, что подслушивала разговор, сообщает, что это был не сон, а предвидение будущего.( ). Монро, Розали и Адалинда в лофте рассказывают Хэнку и Ву о случившемся, дожидаясь Ренарда, который заходит в лофт. Они спускаются в туннель, где девочка показывает знаки. Позже Ренард получает ответы насчёт сокровища тамплиеров и хочет связаться с Дашей. В разговоре, где принимают участие все, включая Диану, женщина понимает о чём идёт речь и рассказывает Шону, исключительно по-русски, о невесте дьявола, которую называют шафат. Даша говорит о том, что Диана является будущей женой для 'Черепа'. Он рассказывает остальным о девочке-невесте, и все единогласно решают во что бы то ни стало не отдавать монстру Диану. Адалинда с Шоном решают отвезти детей в дом Монро и Розали.( ). Диана открывает портал. Ева и Ник попадают домой. Вернувшимся Еве и Нику рассказывают о том, что Разрушитель мог проскочить, однако, разбитое зеркало говорит о том, что этого не может быть. Прибывшие Хэнк, Ву и Розали рассказывают Нику о том, что он был приманкой. Диана чувствует приближение Разрушителя и она очень напугана. Она сообщает о том, что Разрушитель "здесь". Все решают спрятать Диану в домике почтальона. Нику рассказывают, что Шон в курсе про палку, ключи и туннель, а также повествуют ему о девочке-невесте, которая предначертана Разрушителю. Адалинда применяет заклинание сокрытия на Диане и везёт её в дом почтальона. Позже девочка просыпается от кошмара, в котором к ним приходит Разрушитель. Девочка рассказывает, что Разрушителю нужна не только она, но и её брат.( ). Взрослые узнают от Дианы, что Разрушитель идёт к ним, поскольку он следует за палкой. После её слов демон заходит в комнату и оглушает всех волной магии, кроме Дианы. Затем он протягивает руку и та послушно идёт вместе с ним. Когда начинается бой между её отцом и Разрушителем, она, непонятно по каким причинам, симпатизирует демону, не собираясь вмешиваться, спокойно наблюдая, как убивают её родителей. После победы над демоном тело Разрушителя превращается в пепел из которого образуется портал, который засасывает Ника с палкой. После чего он возвращается обратно в события где они с Евой попадают домой. Диана сообщает Еве, что та снова ведьма, хотя та недоумевает о чём речь, ведь она была убита в борьбе с Разрушителем, а Ник, затянувшийся в портал, попал в прошлое и тем самым аннулировал смерть многих героев. Девочка понимает, что только они с Ником помнят события, которые произошли с Разрушителем. Спустя двадцать лет Диана приходит в трейлер и сообщает Келли, что нужно убить существо. Она берёт посох, но брат отбирает его у неё и уходит. Прежде, чем уйти, она с помощью магии закрывает дневник гримма.( ). Галерея 305-Adalind's ultrasound.png 312-Adalind Baby Hands.png 312-Adalind baby face.png 312-Adalind baby skull face.png 314-Adalind's baby born.jpg 3X14-Adalind with her baby.jpg 314-Adalind's baby.jpg 314-Baby watches Meisner.png 316 Adalind's Daughter.png 317-promo4.jpg 317-promo8.jpg 317-Kelly holds the baby.jpg 317-Baby messing with locket.png 317-Baby with purple eyes.png 317 Adalind's daughter.jpg 317-Baby purple eyes.png 317-Adalind hands the baby to Renard.jpg 318-promo.jpg 318-Adalind and her baby.jpg 318-Adalind and Renard.jpg 318-Adalind and Rosalee surprised to see Kelly.jpg 318-Diana.jpg 405-Adalind and Diana.jpg 412-Diana photo.jpg 421-Diana.png 422-Diana woged eyes.png 422-Diana's skull illusion of Frederick.gif 422-Diana.png 517-Diana.jpg 517-Diana Purple Eyes.jpg 518-Diana HW File.jpg 519-promo3.jpg 519-So close, yet so far away.gif 519-Diana disappears.jpg 519-"You're not my mommy".png 519-Diana woged eyes.jpg 519-Diana woged eyes reflection.jpg 520-promo17.jpg 520-promo18.jpg 520-Diana happy to meet Kelly.png 520-Renard celebrates his victory.png 521-promo11.jpg 521-promo14.jpg 521-Diana.png 521-Diana woged eyes.png 522-Diana to the Rescue.gif img20180416_205400.jpg img20180416_205440.jpg img20180416_205611.jpg img20180416_205649.jpg img20180416_205744.jpg Силы и способности Еще до того, как Диана родилась, с помощью телекинеза она могла управлять предметами (не только мелкими но и большими, например человеком): таким образом она заставила ручку на тумбочке раскачаться и зарядить в глаз одному из агентов Феррат. С самого рождения она демонстрирует способности к пирокенезу, поджигая поленья в камине, когда ее мать жалуется на холод. Она создает мощные иллюзии, чтобы сделать вид, что находится в одном месте, где ее могут схватить и позже обнаружить, что вместо ребенка держат подушку или бревно. Способна телепортировать мать, чтобы показать убийство Рэйчел Вуд. Способна управлять отцом(и, скорее всего, не только им) на расстоянии, например, во время убийства Конрада Бонапарта . Имеет способность к освещению чего-либо ультрафиолетом (смогла показать символы, которые Ева нарисовала в тонеле). Так же она может разрушать действия зелий или заклинаний, например, как "Сестричка-чертовка". Она не только поняла, что Ник, превратившийся в Шона не ее отец, но и вернула ему его облик. Не известно, когда именно она стала достаточно разумной, но в серии показано, что она помнит как Мейснер принимал роды у ее матери. Интересные факты * Диану назвали в честь римской богини Дианы, покровительницы охоты, Луны и рождения. * Диана означает «небесная» или «божественная» на итальянском языке. * Глаза Дианы светятся также, как у ее бабушки Элизабет Лассель, когда она останавливает в больнице врачей, чтобы спасти сына. * Она стала второй новорожденной во всем сериале. Первым был ребенок-светлошкур из серии . * В сериале ни разу не был показан ее истинный облик, а, только, светящиеся глаза. en:Diana Schade-Renard Категория:Персонажи Категория:Существа Категория:Ведьмы Категория:Королевская семья Категория:Полукровки